


In Need of My Services

by Impala_Chick



Series: 72 Hours in Wakanda [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Prostitution Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Sam gets a few days off and visits Bucky in Wakanda. Bucky proposes some role play, and Sam is definitely game.





	In Need of My Services

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo 2019, to fill the _roleplay: prostitution_ square.

Thankfully Nat noticed that Sam was constantly strung out and on edge, and he desperately needed to catch his breath, soak up some sunshine, and visit a certain super soldier. Following Cap around the globe and jumping headfirst into dangerous missions with no end in sight was getting old. A vacation was just what the doctor ordered, and Nat was more than willing to cover down while Sam took off for a few days.

Which was exactly why, 36 hours later, Sam ended up at a dive bar in Wakanda, a drink in hand and a grin on his face. The booths and dance floor were fairly crowded, but there was still plenty of room for Sam to sit at the bar with an empty chair to his left. There was lively music playing, and the lights were dimmed enough that you could only see facial expressions if you were right in front of someone. Sam noticed people grinding against each other on the dance floor or leaning close together in the booths, and felt comforted by the fact that everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

A well-muscled and familiar man with only one arm sauntered into the bar. It was hard _not_ to notice him, even with the dimmed lights. His hair was pulled back in a neat bun, and the purple and black vest he wore drew attention to his toned right shoulder and suntanned skin. Sam promptly turned his attention back to his drink.

He approached Sam anyway, and sat down on the empty stool.

“Mr. Wilson?” He asked politely. 

“Sam will do just fine,” Sam said as he looked up.

“I was told you were in need of my… services tonight.” 

Sam raked his eyes from the man’s boots all the way to the top of his head and nodded his head approvingly. 

“I suppose you’ll do, Bucky,” Sam teased. He watched Bucky press his mouth into a scowl.

“This whole roleplay thing isn’t going to work if you break character. And my name is _James_.” 

“Right, right.” Sam cleared his throat, stopped smiling, and took a sip of his drink. Last time Sam had visited, they had only left Bucky’s hut once, because Bucky wasn’t up for walking through crowds. But this time, Bucky had been the one to suggest going out and trying something different. Maybe playing this role gave Bucky an opportunity to be someone more confident, less self conscious. 

“So tell me, _James_. What are my options?” Sam asked, playing along.

“That all depends on how much you would like to pay,” Bucky said. He bit his lip after he stopped talking, and batted his eyelashes. Even though all he was doing was sitting on a stool, his coy expression was enough to set Sam’s skin tingling. 

Sam leaned over to whisper in Bucky’s ear. “I get the sense that you’re worth it.” 

“I’ll make it special for you,” Bucky said, his voice low. 

“What if I don’t want special? What if I want fast and dirty?” Sam countered. 

“How about if I put my mouth on you? Make your dick all wet and suck you off in the bathroom?” Bucky punctuated his words by nipping gently at Sam’s earlobe. Sam felt a shiver run down his spine, and he had to adjust his dick as it started to press against the fly of his jeans.

“That’s more my speed, James. I want you to do that for me. Name your price, I’ll pay it,” Sam said, fighting to keep his voice neutral. This type of negotiation wasn’t something Sam had done before, but he was enjoying the way the words thickened the tension between them.

“Meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes. And don’t forget the cash, darling. I’ll charge you afterwards.” Bucky winked at him before he slid off the stool and sauntered off to the back of the bar. Sam cocked his head to watch Bucky walk away, and he praised whoever had made the tight black Wakandan slacks Bucky was wearing. As soon as Bucky was swallowed up by the shadows, Sam downed the dregs of his whiskey and got up to follow him.

Once Sam entered the bathroom, Bucky crowded up into his space until Sam’s back was against the door. Sam felt his body reacting to the strong, smooth lines of Bucky’s body as he slotted his leg in between Sam’s thighs. He exhaled sharply through his nose, and looked up to find Bucky staring at him, his eyes dark and predatory.

“James, I’m really hoping you’ll honor our agreement,” Sam said, his voice husky already.

Bucky unceremoniously dropped to his knees, and looked up at Sam with a wicked grin on his face. Sam watched as Bucky unzipped his fly and pulled his semi-hard dick out of his boxers.

Sam sucked in a breath in anticipation, and then Bucky wrapped his lips around Sam’s cock. Sam wasn’t about to say it out loud, but Bucky looked damn good on his knees. Sam almost felt light headed from how quickly his blood traveled south, and his cock hardened between Bucky’s lips. Bucky rubbed his tongue along the underside of Sam’s head and hallowed out his cheeks as he sucked. 

“Fuck, James. You do that for all of your customers?” Sam asked.

Bucky sat back on his haunches. “Just the pretty ones.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but laugh. And then Bucky deepthroated his cock again, and Sam forgot whatever witty retort he was going to make. Even though they’d only been flirting at the bar for a few minutes, Sam had been on edge since he’d landed in Wakanda. Now that all he could see was Bucky’s wet lips and kind eyes and long eyelashes, he desperately wanted to come.

“Please keep doing whatever that is,” Sam begged. He didn’t even feel ashamed about asking, what with the filthy way Bucky was sucking his cock. 

Bucky groaned at Sam’s words, and Sam could feel the vibrations all the way up his dick. Bucky squeezed his balls with his right hand as he moved his mouth up and down, and Sam squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate on the tight, wet slip and slide of Bucky’s throat along his cock. His knees were starting to shake, but he hardly noticed because of the way his balls were tingling. And then Bucky wrapped his right hand around the base of Sam’s cock, and Sam felt the sweet euphoria of his orgasm overtake him.

“Oh, fuck. Buck, I’m gonna come,” Sam groaned. He forgot to keep up the pretense of their roleplaying, and he vaguely wondered if Bucky would be mad at him before he shot his load down Bucky’s throat. 

After Bucky swallowed, Sam sank down to the ground, his dick still hanging out of his pants. Bucky sank down with him, and he pulled Bucky to his chest and wrapped his arms all the way around him. It didn’t feel weird that Bucky only had one arm, even though this was the first time Sam had held him without his prosthetic on. 

“So are you going to pay now, or what?” Bucky asked, his nose pressed against Sam’s neck.

Sam barked out a surprised laugh and shifted his body so he could stand back up, pulling Bucky up with him.

“Can I take you home?” Sam said, his voice soft as he gazed at Bucky’s slack, swollen lips. Sam then tucked himself back into his pants as he glanced down and noticed the erection obviously tenting Bucky’s slacks. He swallowed, eager to please but still unsure of what Bucky wanted. Last time he’d come to Wakanda to visit, they hadn’t had sex at all. Bucky had been in an understandably weird place after being unfrozen. 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Bucky said quietly, his lips curving up into a shy smile.

Sam grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the bathroom, eager to get Bucky into his own bed and treat him special. 

“ _James_ , I do believe there’s something else I want you to do before you can get paid."

It was Bucky’s turn to laugh, and the sound was bright and loud and music to Sam’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](http://impalachick.tumblr.com/post/183683924468/in-need-of-my-services-impalachick-marvel%22). Comments and kudos and reblogs are very much appreciated!


End file.
